Murakumo Gekko (2017 Series)
Apperance As a Ninja= Paul Gekko's True Appearance.png|Paul Gekko's True Appearance Young Paul Gekko.png|Young Paul Gekko Paul_Gekko_Part_II.png|Part II Paul Gekko Part III.png|Paul Gekko Part III Paul Gekko Part IV.png|Part IV Paul Gekko Part V.png|Part V Paul Gekko Part VI Appearance.png|Part VI Paul in Casual Outfit.png|Paul in Casual Outfit Straw Hat Paul Gekko.png|Starw Hat Gekko Elderly Paul Gekko.png|Elderly Paul Gekko Paul Gekko (Ten Tails Jinjuriki).png|The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel Chimeratech Deliora.png|Chimeratech Deliora Paul Gekko Resurrected.png|Paul Gekko Resurrected from his Tomb Super Paul Gekko.png|Super Paul Gekko Paul the Dragon Full Appearance.png|Paul the Dragon *As a Child, Paul Gekko is often shown wearing some kind of white coat, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants and regular shinobi sandals. As a 5 Year Old, he wore a simple outfit with a long-sleeved, red-coloured haori, and ¾ length pants with bangles around his wrist and legs. He carried his sword tied to two strings on his hip. He also had dark markings under his eyes which makes it unclear whether or not he was ill since his youth or not. *Paul Gekko is a good-looking and slender young man with short, stylish brown hair and dark markings under his eyes and has Green Eyes. Even though he was a young man, he had pronounced lines under his eyes as well as an unexplained chronic cough that plagued him. He wore the standard Izumogakure shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back and wears a backpack with school supplies and the 20 Kunais. He wears the Yasakani no Magatama as his Necklace. Paul Gekko was identical to Naruto no Mikoto and Naruto Uzumaki. He also carries 2 Water of Life Bottles on his backpack pockets. *When He is 13 Years Old, and a normal sized at 5'3". He has neck length dark brown hair and he is constantly seen wearing a pair of orange headphones behind or on his ears. He normally wears dark green pants, sandals and a dress shirt that was open. He also wore a normal school uniform during his school hours. It would seem he can constantly wear his shirt open as his school has a relaxed attitude towards their uniforms. Paul Gekko will button his shirt, wear a tie and the standard school uniform jacket. Although of this, he will still wear sandals. *In Modern Form, He wears the Red Shirt, Blue Long-Sleeved Pants and Socks and Red Shoes. *When 14 Years Old, He resembles to Miharu Rokujou. *In Darkwing Form, He bears the resemblance to Darkwing Duck. *In Part I, He is 15 years old with a short-sleeved shirt and beige cargo pants along with blue shoes. At the First High School, He wears the First High School uniform and white beige cargo pants along with Black and green shoes. When he is eighteen, He has his usual red-and-white shirt, his belt hanging off the edge of his jeans, and his stylish shoes. *Paul Gekko wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. He seems to wear a plain greyish blueish tinted white shirt, with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. *As a member of Fairy Tail and Heaven Tail, a white high-collared short-sleeved shirt similar in appearance to the blue shirt he commonly wore in Part I but with a zipper. He also wears blue wrist warmers with his shuriken armbands hidden underneath. *In Part II, Paul Gekko has spiky brown-colored hair. He has dark green eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. Paul does consistently wear the same, a short-sleeved shirt and beige cargo pants along with blue shoes and he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Paul Gekko is described as someone with a charming visage, has a handsome aura that stands out and perfectly matches the description of a "young and handsome warrior" in the archaic fashion. He stands near 180cm in height with a thick set of shoulders, compact waist and slender legs. *As a Pirate, He wears a blue and grey outfit with a dark blue overcoat. He carries around his signature weapon on his back or over his shoulders and sandals. *In Part III through VI, He wears the blue and grey outfit with a dark blue overcoat. He carries around his signature weapon on his back or over his shoulders and keeps his First High School uniform and white beige cargo pants along with Black and green shoes. *When Paul, Obito and the Ten Tails merges into a single being, It's Fusion Form is Chimeratech Deliora. *When Losing Obito Uchiha, Paul Gekko and Juubi's Fusion is The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel. *Ultimately, In his Mega Man form, He has brown hair with unusually large bangs and big green eyes. When digging, MegaMan augments a trademark blue armor onto his body, which often has the people he meets referring to him as "blue boy". His trademark weapon is the Mega Buster, a cannon on his left arm that fires energy bullets. He can also attach various weapons and devices that Juvia creates onto his other arm and shoulder. He *Elder Paul Gekko resembles an elderly Madara Uchiha became with his white thin hair, fair skin, Rinnegan and wore a black shirt with a high-collar left slightly open and the clan's crest on its back, and blue pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools. *Paul Gekko ultimately resembles both Obito and Naruto Uzumaki during the Galactic Eggman Empire's regime. |-|As Devil Greed= As Devil Greed, Paul Gekko's appearance changes into black hair long and tied in a ponytail with white ribbon while his long, spiky bangs hang over his face, often obscuring one of his eyes - usually the right, though this varies depending on the direction he's facing. His Alter Ego's outfit consists of black trousers and a goldenrod shirt which bears a white flame pattern at the base and cuffs, small wing decorations at the collar and a large bird's head marking on the back - likely suggesting a phoenix motif - worn open to reveal his bare torso and the sword strap that keeps a Dao sword suspended across his back, with a black sleeveless Nehru jacket worn closed under a long, black trench coat with black slacks and black shoes. The orientation of his bangs differs depending on which personality is in control of the body at any given time; parted to the right if the fragments of Greed is developed. In his Power Change, He dons a Devil Gundam-like Kamui named "Revelation". |-|As the Dragon Warrior= As the Dragon Warrior, chosen by the Izumo Council from a child into an adult, Paul Gekko's appearance changes into long brown hair, most noticeable were two brown horns which stuck out from his head. He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. History Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon